Tamashii
by Criis.OP
Summary: Los Mugiwara descubren un bote que contiene una preciosa joya, pero algo le ocurre a Robin después de decidir examinarla. ZoRo, ligero LuNa.
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí empieza un fic de One Piece que pasó por mi cabeza hace ya bastante tiempo.**

**ZoRo, un poco de LuNa. **

**No poseo los derechos de One Piece, que, logicamente, pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda-sensei. **

**Espero que disfruten de este primer capítulo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tamashii<strong>

**Capítulo 1: **_Cambio_

- ¡Luffy, Baka! Te dije que no cogieras ese… ¿bote?

- Pero Nami, puede que haya un tesoro…

- ¡¿Es que no recuerdas la última vez que dijiste eso?

Al capitán le vinieron las imágenes de aquella vez en que recogieron un bote en el mar. No fue muy buena su suerte, pues acabaron perdiendo sus sombras y parte de su esperanza de vida. Sin embargo él se divirtió en Thriller Bark, pues además de conseguir un nuevo nakama, obtuvo un regalo por parte de Nami. Una situación que, aunque sabía que puede que no se repitiera en miles de años, le hizo mas ilusión que un plato lleno de comida. Así que puso esa carita de niño adorable, intentando convencer a la akage.

- ¡Shishishi! Anda, pero si eso fue de lo mas interesante, ahora si nos separamos me seguiré acordando de ti.

- Eh… - se sonrojó levemente. Aunque, puede que para su suerte, nadie lo notó.

- Pero míralo, si hasta le brillan los ojos… no creo que a estas horas cambie de opinión. ¡Yo voto por abrirlo! – Las botellas que Zoro suponía que ese bote cubierto de algas marinas contenía sabrían mucho más ricas después de ser meneadas por las olas del mar. O eso le habían dicho. Además había surgido una perfecta oportunidad de llevar la contraria a la pelirroja.

- Bien, pues vamos a abrirlo!

La tapa del bote salió volando hacia el mar. La luz que salió repentinamente del bote les cegó, privándoles de ver su contenido. Al cabo de unos momentos, sus ojos se acostumbraron al resplandeciente objeto que se hallaba en su interior.

- ¿Que…? ¿una… perla? ¡¿Diós, será cara!

- Es redondo… ¡como mi afro, yohoho!

- Parece una joya redonda… ¡como mi Nami-swaan~!

- ¿!Me estas llamando gorda!

- ¿Estará buena?

- ¡Eso no se come, imbécil!

- Dicen que, si te encuentras una perla en el océano, la tienes que llevar contigo un día entero para que traiga suerte. Claro que es sólo una leyenda.

- ¡Robin-chwaan~! ¡Que lista eres~~!

- Cocinero estúpido… te dejas llevar por "cualquiera".

- ¿!Que has dicho, mierda de marimo!

- ¡Decidido, nos lo quedamos!

- ¡¿Quién lo ha decidido!

- ¡Yo! Shishishi…

- Algo me dice que esto no es bueno…

- Vamos Usopp, ¡que te daré la mitad!

- ¡Que eso no se come!

[…]

Robin fue la primera, y única, que quiso coger la joya para investigarla. Le parecía interesante, un objeto como ése viajando sin rumbo por en medio de ese mar vacío… sería una perfecta distracción para aquél día soleado.

Tras llevarsela, sin objeción alguna de sus camaradas, se sentó en su silla del camarote, observando esa extraña joya colocada cuidadosamente sobre la mesa junto a unas cuantas herramientas.

- Veamos que tenemos aquí…

Cogió una linterna. Iluminó la bola desde distintos ángulos, aunque no consiguió mucho más que hacer resplandecer aún más su color verde azulado. Su textura era lisa y suave como la seda, hipnotizante a más no poder, y un poco más pesado de lo que uno calcula a simple vista. A la arqueóloga le llevó un tiempo descubrir un pequeño símbolo blanco, una especie de tatuaje tribal con una forma simple pero bonita. No podía imaginar como se le había pasado por alto, pues ocupaba buena parte del objeto. Pasó un tiempo observándolo. No podía apartar la vista, era tan sumamente radiante… le llevaba paz, tranquilidad, compañía… justamente lo que había deseado desde hacía 20 años.

Pasaron unos minutos, aunque para ella solo fueron segundos. Después de que la morena diera un ligero parpadeo, el tatuaje comenzó a distorsionarse. Su forma tribal dio lugar a unos ojos que rompieron la uniformidad de la joya, eran de una belleza triste, parecían reales. El iris era de un color plateado, ligeramente celeste, cubierto casi por completo por una pupila negra como el carbón. Los ojos se apropiaron de los de Robin, atrayéndola con una fuerza que no pudo contrarrestar. Unos instantes después la bola emitió un destello que dejó a la arqueóloga inconsciente, tirada al suelo. Del lado lateral de sus abdominales brotó una tinta negra que formó ese tatuaje perfecto que anteriormente le había ocupado la mente. Se quedó dormida, inconsciente, como muerta, durante cerca de media hora. Una media hora que no pasó desapercibida por los demás tripulantes.

[…]

- Robin está tardando mucho no?

- Ara, te preocupa eso Zoro? – si su intuición era cierta, y ella sabía que lo era, Nami ya sabía el porqué.

- ¡Pues claro que no! Solo era por… - Se quedó sin argumentos.

- Ya, ya…

- ¡Minna! La comida está servida!

- ¡Sugeee! ¡Sanji eres el mejor!

- Nami-swaan! Este es para ti.

- Uhm… - Bueno, tenía un aspecto delicioso, y ya estaba acostumbrada a los corazoncitos por todos lados. – Arigato, Sangi-kun.

- ¿Y Robin-chwan? Se le enfriará su plato especial del amor… ¡Kuso marimo, deja de no hacer nada y ve a buscarla!

- … Hai…

Sorprendente reacción que dejo a los mugiwaras con la boca totalmente abierta. No se veía todos los días a Zoro aceptando una orden, y menos de Sanji. El comedor se quedó totalmente en silencio hasta que él mismo de dio cuenta de su error.

- eh… ¡Si voy es porque quiero, no porque me lo ordene ese cocinero estúpido! – Los tripulantes fueron capaces de abrir aún más la boca. Digno de un récord guiness, exceptuando al hombre de goma. – uhm... Digo… ¡Qué más da! ¡Me voy, y punto!

Abandonó el comedor rápidamente ante siete pares de miradas de asombro, y se dirigió al camarote de la morena. Vaciló unos instantes antes de abrir la puerta. No quería quedarse mucho tiempo a solas con ella, le molestaba a sí mismo, cómo se volvía cuando la sentía cerca. No consiguió abrir la puerta, o más bien dicho, no tuvo tiempo, pues ya lo había hecho ella.

- Esto… Robin, te estaban esperando para comer… bueno, Luffy ya ha empezado…

- Sí, ahora iba. Solo me distraje un poquito.

- Ah… oye, ¿que te ha pasado en los ojos? Están más claros…

- Creo que no me encuentro muy bien, cuando eso ocurre me cambia un poco el color de los ojos. Me sorprende.

- ¿El qué?

- Como los conoces, en mis ojos. Normalmente los hombres se fijan más en mis senos o en mi trasero.

- Oye, yo no…

- Tranquilo…- avanzó unos pasos hasta colocarse detrás de él - A mi también me gusta… tu pelo. – acarició dulce y suavemente su cabeza, y avanzó con pase seductor y firme, el que la caracterizaba, hasta desaparecer de la vista del espadachín.

Zoro no reaccionó al instante. No pudo. No quería reconocerlo, o puede que no lo supiera hasta ahora. Llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo conocerla un poco más, deseando algo que no fuera una mirada, algo que le hiciera sentir a su lado. Pero no eso.

Eso fue diferente, esa no era Robin, no la Robin que conocía. Su cabello se había vuelto ligeramente mas largo, y un poco mas claro. Sus ojos mostraban un pequeño tono plateado, algo casi inapreciable. De hecho, debería serlo para él. ¿Por qué se había dado cuenta? ¿Por qué no, como había dicho ella misma, se había fijado en sus pechos, algo normal, o en su sensual trasero? Se estaba volviendo loco. Eran imaginaciones suyas. ¿O no? No, simplemente, la chica ha sido… amable con él. No le dio más importancia, la vida seguiría igual si pensaba o no en eso.

Se sacó esos pensamientos de la cabeza, observó a su alrededor. El camarote de Robin aún estaba abierto. La luz que se filtraba a través de la ventana iluminaba una silla tirada en el suelo, una cama deshecha con herramientas esparcidas encima, y una joya morada con ligeros toques negros, un poco más pequeña que la que encontraron esa mañana, encima de la mesa de madera. ¿Desorden? Eso era algo incompatible con Robin, una mujer extremadamente ordenada, con todas las cosas, materiales y emocionales en su sitio.

Recordó entonces sus ojos plateados de antes, esa mirada amenazante que no era ni mucho menos la habitual. No… No podia sentirse solo mal, algo debía haber ocurrido.

Por el momento, y con su estómago rugiendo, dejó de banda ese tema. La verdad, le estaba volviendo loco, además sus nakamas le estarían esperando. Se dirigió al comedor. La puerta estaba cerrada y el ambiente era más silencioso de lo normal.

Cuando entró ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p>Fin del Capítulo I.<p>

**REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS**

Tan pronto como sea posible me pongo a escribir el segundo. No aseguro que esté listo en poco tiempo, pero bueno, paciencia jajaja

Gracias por leerlo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo! aquí traigo la continuación de Tamashii, mi nuevo fic. Esta vez no tardé nada en escribirlo, una inspiración divina vino hacia mí. No puedo creer que lo haya hecho tan rápido jajaja**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tamashii<strong>

**Capítulo 2: **_¿Sayonara?_

_[en un lugar de una lejana isla...]_

Salió una gota de dentro del lago. Elegante, recorrió las hojas que rodeaban aquel lugar casi celestial y se plantó en medio del espejo sagrado. Entró vacilando, fundiéndose entre los reflejos guardados, emitiendo una luz multicolor que se desvaneció en segundos.

- Ya es la última… - Susurró una joven de pequeña estatura, más mayor de lo que aparentaba – Haz lo debido.

El pequeño al que se dirigió la chica cogió el espejo con suma delicadez, lo transportó entre la abundante vegetación hasta un pequeño prado de un color verde resplandeciente y lo colocó entre las manos de una estatua con forma de ángel.

Como era habitual, la figura celestial se elevó unos centímetros hacia arriba, dejando ver en su superficie un nuevo grabado que, tras mezclarse con los anteriores, mostró un claro círculo verde con una cavidad en medio.

- ¡Hecho vieja! – el chiquillo fue inmediatamente golpeado.

- ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames vieja!

- Ouch… ¡eso dolió! Pero bueno, el fin ha llegado de una vez por todas, ¿eh?

- Eso parece…

- … - Ese muchacho mostró una mirada un poco melancólica.

- ¿Que te pasa Shujin? En breve podremos volver al lugar que tanto anhelamos, ¿Por qué ese ánimo entonces?

- Yo… no sé que haré a partir de ahora… soy fuerte, debido a que el jefe nos entrenó, pero papá y mamá…

- A partir de ahora sólo seremos tú y yo, pero, ¡Acaso no nos las hemos arreglado hasta ahora! Saldremos adelante, ¡ya veras!

- Sí… sí. Está bien. Lo siento Miya, no volveré a mostrar inseguridad.

- Eso espero hermanito! Y ahora ve a llevar el espejo a su lugar, o el jefe se cabreará…

- Hai!

[…]

Con un paso firme, avanzando elegantemente por el camino de rocas llegó una mujer morena de ojos ligeramente plateados. Caminó hacia una pequeña puerta de madera rodeada de plantas que, tras ser abierta, le dejó paso a un precioso lago donde, sin vacilar un solo instante, se hundió lentamente.

Tras unos instantes, unas ramas se apoderaron de su cuerpo, retorciéndose entre él, agarrándolo y elevándolo hacia unos diez metros por encima del agua, donde quedó colgado y completamente desnudo.

Un humo ligeramente azul empezó a salir de la boca de la morena. Fue serpenteando entre las ramas hasta llegar a un cuerpo de un bello hombre que reposaba aparentemente sin vida en una cama de hierbas, para colarse entre sus dientes y meterse dentro de él.

Esa vez sería la última. El hombre abrió sus ojos perfectamente celestes y, en un minuto o dos, se levantó de esa cama para saltar al lago.

Su preciosa figura se exhibía entre esas aguas celestiales, una visión digna de un miraje. Salió exuberante entre la verdor que le rodeaba y dio un chasquido.

- Aquí, su ropa y una toalla – murmuró Shujin apareciendo de la nada.

- Domo. ¿Cómo ha ido?

- Ya está hecho jefe, la estatua mostró su última forma, tal y como usted dijo.

- Bien. – Examinó cuidadosamente su alrededor. Peinó su melena gris hacia atrás salió del lago, se secó y se vistió con un bello yukata. – Miya!

- Sí, Yuuichi-sama. – La joven le ofreció una katana recién afilada, que enfundó en una radiante saya plateada. – Esta vez llevó a una mujer hermosa – dijo, mirando hacia ese cuerpo colgado.

- Es una elegante arqueóloga… una preciosa ofrenda para el ritual final – Avanzó unos pasos, hasta alcanzar ese prado verde. Acarició la cavidad verde de la estatua, y añadió para sí mismo – Pronto, Ryuuen… muy pronto…

Pasó el dedo índice justo por debajo de ese perfecto círculo, trazando una línea horizontal. De ella brotó una tinta negra que formó un grabado: "XIII".

- Trece horas, ¿eh? – desvió la mirada hacia el árbol donde la chica yacía colgada – No me preocupa el tiempo, pero sí tus amiguitos. ¡Shujin, Miya!

- Si, Yuuichi-sama? – Respondieron los dos hermanos a la vez.

- Tened controlados los alrededores en todo momento, e informadme si alguien llega. Creo que los acompañantes de nuestra última ofrenda nos harán una visita. Pero no luchéis contra ellos.

- ¿Por qué, señor? ¿No debemos protegerle?

- Miya… ¿No sabes quién es esa mujer, a qué tripulación pertenece?

- Bueno, es verdad que su cara me resulta familiar…

- Yo… yo sé quien es… - shujin tenía la voz temblorosa – Esa… ¡¿esa no es la última superviviente de Ohara, con 79.000.000 bellis de recompensa, Nico Robin?

- Eso es. Juzgando por sus memorias pronto llegarán en busca de ella.

- Entonces, ante tal amenaza, ¿qué se supone que podemos hacer?

- Proceded como siempre con todos los sujetos, excepto con uno. Hay una persona remarcada en su consciencia. Ese traedlo aquí. Eso es todo.

- Hai, Yuuichi-sama.

Los dos desaparecieron entre la espesa vegetación. Yuuichi se quedó sentado frente al lago, con una sonrisa un tanto escalofriante en su perfecto rostro.

_*- Te haré sentir lo mismo, Roronoa Zoro. _

[…]

_[de vuelta al Thousand Sunny]_

Zoro se quedó plantado enfrente de la puerta del comedor. Se preguntó que demonios estaba pasando allí. Un humo plateado surcaba el suelo de la habitación, poco a poco esparciéndose hasta desaparecer. Los tripulantes estaban completamente dormidos, con sus platos a medio terminar. Había un extraño dulce aroma de rosas, muy similar a la fragancia que desprendía Robin, de la cual, para su sorpresa, sólo quedaba su ropa.

Entre la falda y la camisa de la morena había una nota con un escrito rápido y mal hecho, diciendo que no buscasen por ella, y despidiéndose con un "Sayonara".

El espadachín sintió un gran dolor en el pecho. Era la segunda vez que escuchaba esa palabra de Robin, y la primera vez ya fue lo suficientemente complicada. Aún así, no la podía dejar ir tan fácilmente. No, de ningún modo.

Mientras el resto de sus nakamas seguían en su profundo sueño, provocado por lo que parecía un somnífero, Zoro cogió las ropas de la arqueóloga, rompió esa absurda nota y siguió ese dulce aroma hasta fuera del barco, donde, un poco borrosa, se podía divisar una isla bastante pequeña.

No se molestaría en avisar al resto, Luffy sería una molestia actuando según su instinto. Les contaría lo ocurrido una vez regresase junto a la morena. Sí, definitivamente la recuperaría. Se quitó su camiseta y se tiró al mar, y llevando consigo sus tres espadas y esa misteriosa joya que momentos antes cogió del camarote, empezó a nadar hacia Robin, siguiendo ese extraño humo.

_- Robin… no hagas ninguna estupidez! No te vayas de mi lado otra vez…_

Pero el espadachín aún no sabía por lo que tendría que pasar, antes de recuperar a su morena.

* * *

><p>* Las frases en <em>cursiva <em>significan pensamientos.

Fin del capítulo II!

**REVIEWS!**

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Ya tengo la idea general de cómo irá toda la historia, así que sólo me falta poner en orden todas mis ideas y estructurar bién los capítulos. Si de momento hay algo que no entendáis, por favor, preguntadlo jajaja no estoy segura de que todo el rollo de la joya se entienda muy bien, así que...

El próximo capítulo no saldrá tan rápido como este, pero espero que tengáis paciencia.

Gracias por continuar leyendo mis fics! ^^


End file.
